


Luck of the Draw (ShuTaba Week 2021: Day 2)

by Akumaku



Series: ShuTaba Week 2021 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Chance Time is freaking stupid, F/M, Fluff, Game Night, Gaming, Hugs, Kissing, Mario Party, Romance, Sleepovers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumaku/pseuds/Akumaku
Summary: Akira and Futaba are at their wit's end. They've had unimaginable bad luck during their entire Mario Party game against Ryuji and Ann. That is, until Akira notices that a Chance Time space is right around the corner, and you know Chance Time: it could be someone's greatest blessing and someone else's terrible curse.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Sakura Futaba, Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira & Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist & Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Futaba, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Series: ShuTaba Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Luck of the Draw (ShuTaba Week 2021: Day 2)

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO YELLO! I'm back with another story for ShuTaba Week! Here are my prompts again since I'm gonna post them so that nobody's confused!
> 
> Day 1: Valentine's Day  
> Day 2: **Game Night**  
>  Day 3: "Who Found Out First?"  
> Day 4: Proposal  
> Day 5: The Future  
> Day 6: Futaba's B-Day  
> Day 7: Free Day
> 
> Today is Game Night! It took me a while to come up with something concrete for the idea until I thought of my friends and I's many sessions of Mario Party netplay with the number of times Chance Time (along with other things) cheesed the crap out of us, so it was a perfect idea for today! xD  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy the story!~

Upstairs in the small, yet cozy, attic in LeBlanc was rather bombastic and lively tonight. While a few of the ex-Phantom Thieves were too busy to do their usual get-togethers, the ones that were available decided to have a small sleepover tonight in the attic of the usually quiet cafe. The owner of the café, Sojiro Sakura, allowed the stragglers to enjoy their time as long as they try not to break anything in his store.

Yusuke unfortunately wasn’t available for the sleepover to the sleepover because of his internship for his school. Makoto and Haru were out together, so that just leaves the ex-leader of the thieves, Akira Kurusu, his dorky and nerdy girlfriend, Futaba Sakura, the first two people that he met ever since he transferred to Shujin, Ryuji Sakamato and Ann Takamaki, and their fluffy feline partner Morgana for the sleepover. Morgana decided to go outside for a midnight stroll, however, so that left the other 4 to do whatever they please without worries of waking him up if he possibly chose to take a nap within the attic.

Ann was the one to suggest the idea but was stumbled on what they could do. Futaba on the other hand suggested the ultimate way to strengthen and end friendships at the same time:

**Mario Party.**

Akira recently upgraded his CRTV to a flat screen thanks to the money he saved over in Mementos while they were still Phantom Thieves. Although he did, of course, have some money left over for his future. So this gave a bit more of a clear view for people using the TV when the attic was lively.

Futaba decided that for this Mario Party, they should do a team game in the sixth entry. The teams were simple: Akira and Futaba on one team, and Ryuji and Ann on the second team. Akira decided to play as Mario, Futaba chose Boo, Ryuji chose Yoshi, and Ann chose Peach. It wasn’t too much of a hassle to set the game up and everything was smooth sailing for both teams at the start. Unfortunately, around the midpoint of the game, Akira and Futaba had the worst unimaginable luck. They were getting destroyed in almost every mini-game due to either poor teamwork, since it’s been a while since her and Akira last played together, or the mini-games being rigged against them out of poor design. The board wasn’t friendly either with their frequent unfortunate mishaps with Bowser. All of this happening while Ryuji and Ann were flourishing with coins and Stars for a good majority of the game. It sincerely looked like the winners were decided before the game even ended.

That is, until Akira thought of a rather devious idea. He noticed that he and Futaba had a Slow ‘Shroom orb, which slowed down the Dice Block roll tremendously and ordered it so that the player can practically decide exactly where they want to land if their timing was right. What made this even better for Akira is that he noticed that a Chance Time space was right around the corner, on the right end of the junction ahead. Chance Time could easily win him and Futaba the game if he somehow forced Ryuji and Ann to give up at least two of their stars. That’s when Akira decided to set his plan in motion by asking his partner in crime for confirmation.

“Futaba, I have an idea. It’s rather bold, but it’s a plan,” Akira stated with his hand up to his chin. Futaba looked up at him with a raised eyebrow as if she had hundreds of question marks appearing above her head. “I’m…listening. What do ya have in mind?” She nervously asks.

“Are you planning on using our Slow Shroom anytime soon?” Akira replied while still holding his hand at his chin.

“No actually. Why? You need it for so-“

That’s when Futaba noticed that he was right in front of the junction where a Chance Time space was. The moment that Futaba noticed, she gave off the most devilish grin that a gremlin like her could give at that moment in time.

“You thinking what I'm thinking, right?” She asked while aiming her eyes at her partner. “Absolutely,” Akira stated while nodding at her as his reply.

“Pog. Take out the trash, Joker.” She cackled while keeping her devilish grin during the entire exchange with Akira.

“With pleasure, Oracle.”

That’s when Akira opened up the orb menu and truly decided to set his plan into motion. He used the aforementioned Slow ‘Shroom orb to slow down his dice roll. The glasses-wearing duo using their codenames didn’t set any red flags for the opposing team, so the Slow ‘Shroom definitely had quite an impact on their faces.

“Uhh, Akira? W-What are you doing?” Ryuji questioned while having a sincere look of concern on his face.

Complete silence. Akira was determined to see his plan through. He hit the junction and opened his map to confirm his current path. All this does though is raise Ryuji and Ann’s anxiety levels even higher. Ryuji’s level even spiked near the top when he noticed the Chance Time space in Akira’s path.

“He’s…not doing what I think he’s gonna do, is he?” the blond-haired boy asked. He didn’t even know if he was asking himself or asking Akira himself at this point.

“What?! What’s he doing?!” Ann questioned out loud.

That’s when Akira finally made his way over to the Chance Time space and landed on it. Ryuji and Ann’s face could end up being the next Scream due to how low their jaws dropped when Akira landed on the Chance Time space. Although, since it’s a team game, the chances of Ryuji and Ann having to give up something was smaller due to the possibilities of Akira either rolling him and Futaba as the contestants, or Ryuji and Ann as the contestants. Regardless of what option was chosen, it would have been one teammate giving to the other when their team shared coins and Stars together. It would have ultimately wasted everyone’s time.

Akira was finally allowed to pick the first contestant of Chance Time, and since the roulette was spinning too fast for him to even try to time his button press, he stayed at the screen and kept his poker face going. As Akira fearlessly pressed his A button, the first contestant selected was Ryuji as Yoshi.

“I already don’t like the looks of this...” Ann stated while looking down. She already accepted that Ryuji can have terrible luck, so she ultimately gave up the second he got selected.

“ **WHAT?!** ” the aggressive blond-haired screamed out. “This means nothing! He’s still gotta pick either him or Futaba to even have a ch-“

The blond-haired boy immediately got cut off by the confirmation of the second contestant, which so happened to be the black frizzy-haired boy’s genius of a girlfriend: Futaba as Boo.

“Yyyyep, we lost,” Ann said while fully accepting defeat. She hung her head rather low in order to not let her face be seen as a way of hiding her shame from losing like this.

“This still means nothing! They could possibly just take our coins, and that still won’t be enough to make a dent at our lead!”

Futaba decided to throw her hat into the ring and give Akira the extra push that they need for good luck. “Hey hot stuff, prove him wrong and you’re getting a fat kiss on the lips for this!” she stated, giving her usual gremlin smirk.

Akira’s glasses shined a bright white for a second, and soon after the shine disappeared, he made his final button press, and the option of what was getting traded over has been decided:

“Oh…the calamity! Yoshi must give Boo all of his coins and Stars!”

“ **ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!** ” Ryuji screamed out. Who could blame him? The game was stolen from right under their noses, so Ryuji’s playful yet aggressive temper was rather justified in this instance.

“Well, that’s a wrap on this Mario Party. So much for that “easy” win, huh..?” the pig-tailed blond girl stated despondently. Even though Ann gave up before the Chance Time was even over, the impact still glooming over her.

The entire time though, the orange hair girl just had her hands over her mouth. Even when she was on Akira’s team, she absolutely couldn’t believe that they just snagged the game right from Ryuji and Ann, and with a Chance Time nonetheless.

Guessing that he knew what his girlfriend’s reaction was like, he flipped his hair around like the showoff he was and adjusted his glasses before looking at her.

“So…what was that about that fat kiss?” the boy asked with a rather smug expression on his face. Even though he knew his plan wasn’t going to work 100%, he still felt confident about it and stuck to his guns the whole way through. On the inside, even he was surprised that it worked out the way it did. Futaba begrudgingly yet happily got closer to him as a partial response to his question. “Fiiine, I suppose I’ll keep my end of the deal,” she said before giving him quite the passionate kiss on his lips, just as she promised him during the whole turning of tides.

As she did that, Akira happily wrapped his arms around her and so did she with her own. As cute as the couple was at the moment, it didn’t make the blond boy in the back feel any better about their bitter loss.

“I…feel like I’m getting taunted at this point. Man, I don’t even wanna continue anymore after that...” said Ryuji with an ultimately jealous tone in his voice.

As soon as Ryuji finished his statement, Akira gave a casual peace sign while kissing his petite girlfriend. This of course, irritated the boy in his already irritable and despondent state.

“OH SCREW OFF MAN! That plan was not guaranteed to work!” he screamed.

Akira decided to keep his smug attitude alive for just one final outro for the game’s official-but-not-so- official end. “But it worked, didn’t it?” he simply replied with. As Akira kept his peace sign up, Futaba decided to join in and also gave a peace sign at Ryuji as a way of taunting him.

“I-I’m getting some water after this. This salt needs to leave my body now,” the blond boy stated in utter disbelief that the events that happened actually happened. Everyone in the attic knew one thing after he went downstairs:

No amount of water was gonna flush that salt out anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I wanna thank my best friend goroakechiswife (https://twitter.com/goroakechiswife) for editing my stories! She's such a big help and helps make my stories feel more cohesive and natural when it comes to the wording, and I can't thank her enough!~
> 
> Thank YOU for reading the story in the first place! At first, I was thinking of Akira playing the Resident Evil 2 remake, but the more I tried, the more it was just difficult to write for since I never played a Resident Evil game myself (Don't ask me to anytime soon cuz I plan on it but my backlog is big enough as is). Mario Party was pretty much the better game for me to write about since I just have more knowledge when it comes to Mario Party as a franchise due to playing it so much over the years. Maybe I'll revisit that idea of Akira playing Resident Evil after I actually play some Resident Evil games. xD  
> Anyways, I gotta get going to prepare for the rest of the week, so I hope you have a good day and take care of yourself! Wear a mask!~


End file.
